


interrogation (day 3)

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: svt 12 days of christmas [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, I guess???, Multi, OT5, implied ot5 vocal unit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: he could get used to this, he decided... he could definitely get used to this.





	interrogation (day 3)

**Author's Note:**

> day 3 - ot5 vocal unit
> 
> this is my first ot5 vocal unit fic so please excuse that fact that it is Not The Best™ and also the fact that it is short ://

jeonghan woke up with a pain in his neck, which was probably caused by the fact that he was sitting on the floor with his neck leaning against the edge of the couch cushion.

he groaned and rolled his head around to ease the soreness. it was only after a few seconds of him waking up did jeonghan register that someone had their head in his lap. he looked down and smiled as he saw saw seokmin’s sleeping face. jeonghan started playing with the strands of hair that were hanging in front of seokmin’s eyes.

looking around the room, jeonghan noticed that it was either late at night or early morning, as he could see the night sky outside. the only light source was some sort of late night show on the tv, which was muted for some reason.

looking back at the couch, jeonghan smiled at the scene. joshua was sat in the middle of the couch with his legs crossed and eyes closed, his face being lit up by the tv. seungkwan was curled up beside him and had his head resting on the side of joshua’s arm, which couldn’t have been comfortable for him. on the other side of the couch, jihoon was lying down, his head on the arm of the couch and his legs were bent at the knees, but his feet and ankles were resting on top of joshua’s lap.

jeonghan sighed happily. they were all comfortable with each other, which made jeonghan warm on the inside. even though it had taken the vocal unit a little longer than what they would like to admit to realise that they all had feelings for one another. surprisingly, it was jihoon who sat them all down for an intervention sort of thing late at night.

<><><><>

jihoon had told them all to meet him in the room after they had all finished eating their dinner, to which soonyoung and mingyu shared knowing looks.

after everyone had finished eating, they joined jihoon in the bedroom, where he was sitting on the floor cross-legged and was tapping his hands on the wooden floorboards.

the other members sat down in a circle, sharing worried glances between each other. silence engulfed the room, and jeonghan could swear that if he listened close enough he could hear the slight creaking of the floor as the other 8 members moved around.

after a solid minute, jihoon cleared his throat. “i know you’re all concerned about what i’m going to say,” he started. “but it’s something that we all need to talk about. this statement didn’t settle jeonghan’s nerves at all, nor, by the looks on their faces, did it settle the other member’s nerves as well. jihoon started his speech once more; “we’ve all been skirting around this topic for a while now, and i’m honestly surprised that someone hasn’t brought it up yet.”

everyone gave jihoon confused looks, making him give them an exasperated sigh. “oh for f-” he started to shout, before taking a deep breath to calm himself down. “we all have feelings for one another,” jihoon said bluntly.

the silence in the room was deafening. jeonghan wasn’t sure if he wanted someone to deny it so he could just forget about the feelings, or if he wanted someone to confirm it so that he could finally talk about them freely. eventually, it was joshua who spoke up.

“jihoon’s right,” he said, drawing the attention to himself. “we’ve all been ignoring it for longer than we should.”

jeonghan looked around the room at the other four members, who each wore a a different expression. seungkwan and seokmin were looking down at the floor, so jeonghan couldn’t see their faces properly, but seungkwan almost definitely had a small smile on his face. joshua was fidgeting with the cuff of his jeans, but he made eye contact with jeonghan and gave him a small yet hesitant smile.

jeonghan took a deep breath and spoke up. “so, if nobody’s denying this, then i assume we all...” jeonghan trailed off, letting the room fall back into silence. “should we,” jeonghan took a deep breath to calm himself down, “should we try this?”

nobody replied at first, and jeonghan started to panic. he opened his mouth to take what he said back, but seokmin interrupted him before he could. “i think we should give it a go,” he agreed.

the five looked between each other with smiles on their faces, and jeonghan could feel his face heat up slightly. a shout of surprise from seokmin gained the other’s attention. they all laughed as they watched seungkwan and seokmin wrestled on the floor, seungkwan trying - and sort of succeeding - at pressing kisses to seokmin’s nose and cheeks.

jeonghan reached out beside him and grabbed jihoon’s hand, pulling the younger towards him gently. jihoon resisted for a tiny second, before shuffling closer to jeonghan and allowing him to press a kiss to his hair.

looking over at joshua, jeonghan smiled as he saw the fond look on joshua’s face. it wasn’t a new look, but now that jeonghan knew why it was always on his face whenever the vocal unit was alone together it made him feel warm inside.

jihoon moved so that he was sitting in front of jeonghan and leaning against his chest. jeonghan close his eyes and pressed another kiss to jihoon’s head.

he could get used to this, he decided, as he listened to seungkwan and seokmin laughing as they attacked each other with kisses. he could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to: inconsistent upload times. brought to you by me
> 
> not my best work but it could be worse. day 4 will be up at a reasonable time tomorrow, i promise :)


End file.
